The present invention generally relates to an unattended, automated checkout store outlet, and its related method. This automated store outlet system can be used as an unattended automated checkout kiosk or micro-market, as well as any other unattended automated checkout mini-market or neighborhood store, where consumer goods are displayed behind closed glass doors and are a sold “off the shelf”.
Typically, kiosks or micro-markets as well as mini-markets or neighborhood convenience stores require the presence of clerks and other employees and may be limited to specific hours of operation. Such requirements and limitations increase the cost of operation and the limited hours of operation affect the actual revenue.
Some recent unattended micro-markets are operated within a company's break-room and are offering food and beverages “off-the-shelf” using the honor system. In such micro-markets, consumers can pick up items off the open and unsecured shelves and then the consumers are required to scan the barcodes of each item at the barcode scanner located on the local automated computer kiosk. Such open shelf micro-markets are limited to only highly secured locations and are subject to losses due to theft. Therefore, such micro-markets must be located only within the company's break-room or in such areas where the identity of the customers are known and the potential theft is mitigated.
Additionally, this invention can also be an alternative to common vending machines that are currently used to vend products which are stored within the machine. Typically, vending machines are coin-operated, although many vending machines accept varying denominations of paper currency (such as a one-dollar or a five-dollar bill), and some vending machines now accept credit or debit cards. Vending machines are often placed where people gather, pass by, or wait, such as public buildings and transportation hubs including subways and airports, hospitals, schools, etc.
In the common vending machine, after the appropriate number of coins or bill payment is made, and the good selected, the good is typically dropped or delivered into a built-in bin which is accessible to the customer for retrieving the product. Such vending machines are very limited to a low number of products and to a very small selection. Vending machines are typically associated with selling high-sugar, low-nutrient snacks and drinks, such as candy bars, potato chips and soft drinks. Furthermore, the ordinary metal square vending machine, in most cases, is not appealing and does not have an attractive appearance. Nowadays the bad reputation and the negative social stigma of vending machines are counted as some of the main reason that a large percentage of consumers are avoiding the use of conventional vending machines. Furthermore, vending machines are not allowing consumers to examine or return the items into the machine and reverse the sale. The sale process is unfriendly and upon vending the product each sale becomes final.
Traditional vending machines also do not have many security measures, other than tamper-proofing. Thus, pranksters and thieves can damage the vending machine, and in some cases remove the money deposited within the vending machine. There is no live twenty-four hour surveillance of such vending machines.
Yet another drawback of company micro-markets and traditional vending machines is that there is no real time communication between the consumer and the operator of the micro-market or the vending machine, should problems or questions arise. The customer can attempt to call the operator of the micro-market or the vending machine, if the contact information of the operator is even posted. Otherwise, more typically, the customer is unable to contact such operators during such visits to the micro-market or the use of the vending machine.
Therefore, under the current situation and in most cases, if an individual desires to have something to eat or drink which is more substantial or healthier than a candy bar, soda, etc., or desires to buy any personal, toiletries or conventional items, that individual must either find and purchase such products at a grocery store, a restaurant or other type of convenience stores. In other cases, there are gift shops, coffee shops or the like which may be placed in the lobby of hotels or buildings or within the waiting area of an airport which will offer such products. However, these are typically only open during limited hours of each day and require one or more people to be present to handle the purchases from the consuming public.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for automated checkout store outlets which feature an automated “off the shelf” selling method and system which is appealing and attractive in appearance and offers a wide selection of products. What is also needed is an unattended automated checkout store outlet which has security measures so as to prevent theft, tampering and vandalism. What is also needed is such an automated system which can offer better and more nutritious food than most vending machines without restriction to location or hours of operation. The present invention fulfills these needs, and provides other related advantages.